


A different Valentine in mind.

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Comforting, Dancing, Double Entendre, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Personal Revelations, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: Jane's first date.  Phryne and Jack help out.  Phryne reveals personal history.  Jack comforts Phryne.  Another Valentines invite to Club Lalique.  And the tease goes on.





	A different Valentine in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a different story, but it became Jane's story. Ah, young love!  
> Thanks KG! Without you, Phrack wouldn't exist.  
> References to last year's Valentines dance and Oliver/Club Lalique are from a previous story entitled, "Le' Jazz Hot PInk."  
> Happy Hearts everyone!

The envelope was heavy vellum, with the distinctive emblem of the Club Lalique subtly printed on the back closure. Elegant handwriting addressed the front.

The invitation inside was a work of art. Continuing the Club’s theme of frosted glass, the vellum card was printed to resemble a curved Lalique vase - each side folded together to form the shape itself.

When opened, the invitation read, “Bring your heart to a special evening at Club Lalique.” 

Jack was just looking at his invitation when Phryne entered his office holding hers. She waved it at him, smiling in a way that he could only describe as seductive.

Jack’s invitation included an additional card in the shape of a heart that was printed to look like the top of a tuxedo, with a small pink rose on the lapel. 

Phryne’s invitation also had a heart shaped card, but hers was printed to look like the top of a provocative evening gown, a small pink rose attached to a double strand of pearls.

She ran her fingers over the design and remarked, “Oliver certainly does things with style doesn’t he?"

Admiring his own invitation, Jack nodded, “Yes, he does have a special flare for the dramatic.”

They turned the cards over before putting them back. On the reverse side it showed the date and time - February 14, 9:00 p.m. The place was obvious. 

Jack looked at Phryne, who was again, smiling that smile at him. He swallowed and took a breath, “It appears that I am in need of a companion, Miss Fisher. Would you do me the honor of being my Valentine?”

She moved closer to him and looked up, “If you will also be mine, Jack!” They both smiled at the invitation, having said similar words last year. But Jack was not quite sure if they were asking the same thing.

He was used to her flirting and double entendres, but recently she had taken to teasing him in ways that made it difficult to maintain professional decorum.

Now was one of those times. She was leading up to something. But he simply didn’t have time to stop and banter with her to figure out what she was about today. He was due in court in 45 minutes and couldn’t afford to show up flustered by her blatant attempts to draw him into her game, fun though it would normally be. She probably, simply dropped in to compare the invitations anyway.

“Phryne, I hate to ask you to leave, but I really must complete things here before I leave for a court appearance.”

“The McGinney case?”

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

She pouted, “Really Jack - and here I thought we could finally tell each other everything.” She was trailing her fingers down his cuff and slowly, lightly, stroked the back of his hand and down his finger before moving. She acted like it was an innocent gesture, but Jack knew better - and worse, he felt it down to his toes.

He grasped her by the waist and stood her back from him. “What is it you want, Phryne? Why are you here?”

“To show you Oliver’s invitation, of course. But now that I have your attention.” She glanced up at him coyly, “I _do_ have your attention don’t I?” He raised his eyebrow. “I want to ask a favor.”

“Of course you do. When don’t you?”

“Jaack!”

He pointedly looked at his watch. “Alright, Phryne, what’s the favor? Admission to the courtroom? Access to my files? Key to the holding cell? Or do you want me to do something personal for you?” At that, she looked at him with a grin.

“Oh no, not another scheme to get me to go to one of your Aunt Prudence’s parties.”

“Well, no, Jack, not that. But while we’re on the subject of parties…”

“Is this about Oliver?”

“No, Oliver’s just wonderful.”

“Phryne!”

“Ok, it’s about Jane.”

“Jane?”

She looked up at him with a half apologetic look. “I need you to come with me and act as a chaperone at Jane’s school dance.”

“What?”

Her words came out in a rush. “Jane’s school is having a Valentines Dance and Jane has met a young man she wants to invite to it. They will only allow it if she brings chaperones. ‘A parent or guardian’ is what they said. Her heart is set on it and I just can’t bear to let her down. After all, Jane _never_ participates in those sorts of things and it _is_ her first crush and, well, I want you to go with me to be a chaperone.”   

Jack just stood there and looked at her with a mixture of exasperation, humor and love. Then he grinned slightly and said slowly, “Are you are asking me or telling me?”

“Jaack!”

“Phryne!”

“I’m, um, asking you, Jack. I’m asking you.”

Jack realized that it was the first time she had asked him to be involved in her family life in a non-emergency way. She was letting him in. Letting him get close. Involving him. Letting him see her in a situation where she was not in control and not necessarily self-assured. He had seen her vulnerable before, but never in this way. It touched him, amused him.

“Why aren’t you saying anything, Jack?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Yes, Phryne, thinking - of how _you_ must have been at Jane’s age. Of your first crush and first dance and first grown up appearance in public.”

She turned away - shoulders slumped. He came up behind her and turned her to him. “Phryne? What’s wrong?” She shook her head. He reached out and lifted her chin. “Talk to me.”

She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. “I’m afraid I’ll do everything wrong and Jane will blame me for messing up her first dance. I can’t do that to her. I _need_ you there with me, Jack.”

“You what?”

She took a shuddering breath. “I need you, ok? I need you. Not just to be a chaperone, but to be with me. To share this with me.”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Phryne, I’ll come and be a chaperone for Jane’s dance.” She looked at him in surprise. At her admission or at his acceptance, he didn’t know. “But right now, I have to go or I’ll be late. Perhaps I can drop by for a drink later.”

“Make it dinner, Jack.” She tilted her head, “Please?”

“Gratin?”

She nodded, clearly trying to hold her emotions in check.

“Ok, now scram.” He swatted her on the bottom with the file in his hand. She squealed slightly and shot him a look, but picked up her purse and left. 

“A chaperone! Jack, my boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?” Chuckling to himself, he picked up his briefcase and coat and headed out the door.

Later that evening, he pushed his plate away. “Did you enjoy the gratin, Jack?”

“If I enjoyed it anymore, I’d have to get larger clothes! Mr. Butler, dinner was delicious as usual. That gratin was outstanding! Is it a different recipe?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Inspector and yes, I did try something new tonight. Nice of you to notice.”

“Well, I’m no chef, but _do_ keep up whatever you did. I don’t believe I’ve ever had better.”  

Mr. B smiled as he finished clearing the table. Jack and Phryne went into the parlor.

As she handed him a drink, she said, “Jack, about today.” He turned his head. “I just wanted to say thank you. And… I’m sorry I made you late.”

“You’re sorry? Did I just hear you say you’re sorry?” Jack could hardly keep from smiling.

Phryne looked at him for a long while. “Yes, I’m sorry. I do that when I’m nervous. I push and intrude and coerce and demand. You told me you had to go, but I didn’t leave. Not because of a case, but because I was selfish. And I was scared, Jack.”

Jack put his drink down and held his arm out, Phryne sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

After a moment of closeness, Jack said, “Why were you scared?”

“Who said I was scared?”

“You did, just now. Why?” She shook her head and took a sip. Jack waited, then said softly, “Phryne, why were you scared?”

“Oh, the usual reasons, I guess.”

Jack reached over and took her drink, setting it on the table next to him. He turned her to him and held her shoulders, which he could feel shaking slightly under her top. “Talk to me, Phryne.”

She closed her eyes and took several breaths. Shaking her head. “It’s ridiculous, never mind.”

“ _Phryne!”_

“Like I said, it’s ridiculous. It’s just… I never did these things, Jack. I don’t know what this is like. _My_ schools didn’t have dances. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done it before. I wanted to, but I wasn’t allowed to and then I was kept from going and then… and then, the war.” She trailed off.

“Kept from going?”

“Yes. I had finally convinced my parents to allow me to go to a local Spring dance with Janey. The two boys from next door would have escorted us. My father had even agreed to act as a chaperone. It was all arranged. My mother had lent us two pretty dresses that she borrowed from her employer. Janey and I were so excited. We put them on and danced around on our beds. I remember laughing and singing. But then…” Phryne’s voice started to falter.

“What happened, Phryne?”

“What happened was my father. He got drunk and went on a rampage such as I had never seen. My mother fled and he grabbed Janey and I and locked us in a closet. I remember pounding and pounding until he finally opened the door, but then he pulled me out and slapped me, knocking me down, yelling that we were not fit to be seen in public. That the clothes we were wearing were stolen and the owner was out looking for them. He said if we came out of the closet, we would be arrested and locked up. Then he threw me back in with Janey and just left us there.” Phryne stopped talking because she started to tear up.

Jack just held her and stroked her hair. “The worst part, Jack, was that two days later, Mother opened the door and found us. She cleaned us up and fed us. She was very quiet and I could see that she had tried to cover a bruise on her jaw. We all went quietly downstairs, but we weren’t fast enough. Father was there. Dressed and ready to ‘go to the dance with his precious daughters.’ He was jovial and acting like nothing had happened. But I noticed the date on the newspaper and pointed to it. I yelled at him that the dance was two days ago. He just stood there and stared at us, then he turned and walked out the door and we didn’t see him again for a week.”

Phryne stopped talking and was staring into space. She said slowly, “I hadn’t thought of that for years, but when Jane told me about her dance, it brought it all back.”

She looked down at her clenched hands, rubbing them as if to soothe them as she opened them up. Jack reached out and took them both into his hands as she took a long, deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Phryne.”

She looked up at him, eyes still glittering with tears and nodded, “Me too!”

Jack watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. He reached out and gently wiped it away, pulling her closer. Then he just held her, rocking her slightly, musing…

It was hard to imagine how she must have been then. Probably just as adventurous and full of zest, but more brash. Circumstances had refined her, but he had a sense that she never forgot how it was before she became, “a lady.” Now, she was cultured and experienced, but, while she projected an elegant appearance and was adept at a great many things, he wondered if it was just a cover up for feeling like she was still just a scrappy kid longing for a better life.

 

The night of Jane’s dance, Jack picked them up. Phryne opened the door at his knock and gave him what he could only describe as, the once over. A bit flustered, he grinned and said, “Am I attired properly, Miss Fisher?”

She smiled and reached out to smooth his lapel. “Quite, Jack.”

“The way you looked at me made me wonder...”

“Oh that.” She waved her hand dismissively. He reached out and tilted her chin up, “What?”

“Well, it’s just that I haven’t seen you in your tuxedo since last Valentines Day and I was just remembering…” Jack smiled, also remembering.

Just then, Jane descended the stairs. She looked sophisticated and “all grown up,” wearing a rose pink, chiffon dress that floated out around her when she walked. She had recently cut her hair shorter and was wearing one of Phryne’s less flamboyant fascinators. She had on a bit of pink lip color and looked every bit the fair maiden of the stories Dot occasionally read.

Jack had spoken with Phryne about bringing Jane a corsage, not knowing whether her beau would be doing so. Phryne had said it would be appropriate, as the girls had invited the boys to this dance. Jack had taken great pleasure in picking out a pretty, light pink rose wristlet. The florist assuring him that it was what the girls would be wearing.

He took her hand and twirled her. “You look beautiful, Jane.” At her blush, he produced the corsage and offered to help her put it on, saying, “Lovely flowers for a lovely girl.” He whispered in her ear, “But you can take it off if your beau gives you one.”

Jane smelled the wristlet and smiled, saying, “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to remove it. _You_ gave this to me, Inspector - it’s special. Thank you!” With that, she gave Jack a big hug.

He took Jane’s arm and then Phryne’s just as Mr. Butler came around the corner. He looked up and said, “Ah, Mr. Butler, what a lucky man I am to be squiring two such lovely ladies.”

Mr. B smiled and said, “That you are, sir, that you are.” He thought later that Jack looked like a proud father. In a sense he probably was, as he was as much of a father figure as Jane had.     

 

“Jack, would you please stand in front of me?”

“Stand in front of you? Why?”

“Because I need to fix my garter and I don’t want all these pubescent boys ogling my thighs!”

Jack smirked, turned and thought, “What about me?”

As he nodded to one of the passing chaperones, Phryne straightened up, reached out for a cup of punch and handed it to him. “Have a drink, Jack.” He took a sip and made a face.

Phryne said, “Lacking a little ‘punch’ isn’t it?” He grunted at the bad pun then raised his eyebrows when he saw that Phryne had produced a thin flask and was pouring it into his cup. “See if this is better?”

“Phryne! Where…” He looked down and then back up to meet her smiling eyes.

“Thank you for concealing me, Jack.”

“But…”

“They never said the chaperones had to be chaperoned.”

Jack decided to let it pass. Tapping his foot to the music, he watched the young dancers, thinking that several of them were quite good.  

“Then the conductor made an announcement that it was time to, “give the youngsters a recess.” Amidst the ripple of laughter, he said, “Which means, it’s time for the chaperones to show them how it’s done.”

Expecting something fast, Jack was surprised when the band started playing a slower jazz waltz. He grinned and held out his hand to Phryne – “Care to show them how it’s done?”

She twirled into his arms and whispered, “I don’t know if they’re ready for that yet.” She felt him chuckle, then she flowed into the dance with Jack. 

“You’ve been practicing.”

“Just getting prepared for _our_ dance, Miss Fisher.”

“Will you be wearing your pink spats this year?”

He snorted, “I think I’ll make a different choice.”

“Yes, as will I. I have something special in mind.”

“I look forward to it.” It was her turn to chuckle.

They enjoyed the dance, both thinking of last year. Jack remembering how excited Phryne had been to unravel the mystery he had set up. Phryne remembering how surprised and special she had felt. For a moment, they were transported back to the subtle lighting and elegant atmosphere of the Club Lalique. Each could feel the gentle caress of the long strands of tinsel that had wafted around them as they swayed with the music. They again felt the romance and magic of that moment, cocooned in the privacy the décor provided. They almost didn’t realize that the current music had stopped, until they heard clapping.

A crowd had gathered around them and when they looked up to the bandstand, the principal was making an announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to reveal our newest and most creative donation for your pleasure and amusement.” With that, the attendants lowered a medium sized, mirrored ball from the ceiling. It picked up the lights in the room and glittered - scattering small points of light everywhere. It created a unique and beautiful atmosphere for the second half of the evening. There was a moment when everyone grew quiet, just staring at it as the airflow caused it to rotate, then the crowd started applauding.

Phryne and Jack started to laugh. “Did you give them that, Phryne?”

“No, Jack, it wasn’t me. But I wonder who did?”

“Ah, so we have another mystery on our hands.”

She just smiled and said, “It seems no outing would be complete without one.”

As the crowd dispersed, the band started up a spirited number and the students took over the dance floor.  

Later, while Phryne was “powdering her nose,” Jack scanned the room and realized that Jane and her beau were not in it.

He grinned, figuring they had gone outside to “walk in the garden.” Probably what he would have done. But to be sure, he walked towards the doors to go check. On the way, Phryne suddenly appeared at his side. ”Going for a stroll, Jack?”

“Actually, yes. Care to accompany me?” He held out his arm and she tucked hers into it.

“We don’t want to embarrass them you know.”

“Of course not, but still, we need to make sure she’s safe.”

“Mmmm.”

“Mmmm? What are you thinking, Phryne?”

She looked up at him. “I was just thinking that we seem to be using the word ‘we’ a lot recently.”

“Mmmm. Yes.” He looked at her and tenderly stroked her cheek. “Do you mind?” She smiled and shook her head, leaning into him a bit more.

They walked out into the garden, discretely looking to see if Jane was there. The sound of her giggle, coming from a nearby alcove, gave away her position.

Phryne put a finger to her lips and whispered, “Wait a moment.” Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. Then they heard a young male voice murmuring something meant only for Jane’s ears.

“He seems like a nice young man. I’m glad she’s happy.”

Phryne softly chuckled, nodding. Let’s give them a bit more time before we casually walk by, shall we? This time it was Jack who chuckled.

 

On the drive back to Wardlow, Phryne asked, “Did you have a nice time, Jane?”

Jane, preoccupied with something other than a book for a change, looked up suddenly as if startled. “What? Oh, yes, I did, thank you.” She smiled and then blushed.

Jack said, “He seems like a nice young man, Jane, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Jane looked up again - again, somewhat startled. She smiled, “Yes, he is a very nice young man isn’t he.” She pulled at her necklace and fluffed her hair, pursing her lips.

Then she said quietly, “It was very nice of you to come tonight, Inspector. I felt,” she paused, searching for the right word, “safe.”

Jack raised a brow, “My pleasure, Jane. I enjoyed myself.“

Phryne caught his eye and murmured, “I did too.”

Back at the house, Jane hung her coat on the rack then abruptly said, “Well, good night everyone,” as she turned and quickly ran up the stairs.

Jack and Phryne smiled, “Sweet dreams, Jane.”

Once in her room, Jane immediately plopped down on her bed, hugging her pillow, thinking about the night. She’d felt happy to see him. Happy that he had accepted her invitation, she hadn’t been sure that he would.      

He’d met her at the door when she arrived with Phryne and the Inspector. He smiled and said he’d been waiting for her. Then he looked at Jack and they each nodded before he offered her his arm. Jane wasn’t sure why, but figured it was some kind of silent permission.

He was sweet and funny and a good dancer. Jane was glad she had asked Phryne to teach her how to dance. She hadn’t felt awkward at all. In fact, she felt comfortable around him. He was so different than other boys. Though her same age, he somehow seemed more sophisticated and she admired that he was smart. That’s what had first attracted her to him. They were arguing about equations.

After a particularly fast dance, he had asked her to go for a walk through the gardens, “to catch their breath.” They talked about the evening and school and their families, but then he surprised her by asking if she had ever been kissed. Slightly embarrassed, she shook her head. He simply smiled and said that he hadn’t either. They walked along in silence for a few moments and then turned into a small alcove.

There was a soft breeze and the chiffon of her skirt was billowing out around her knees. She saw him staring at her and then he started to smile. “You’re so pretty in that dress, Jane. I think you’re the prettiest girl here tonight.”

“But there’s a lot of girls here tonight, what about them?”

“Oh, they’re ok, but they aren’t as interesting or as smart as you are and that just adds to your beauty. I’m so glad you asked me to come tonight.”

They both moved a little closer. Jane looked up at him and thought about the anatomical structure of the head. His seemed perfect to her.

But all thoughts anatomical flew out of her head when he put his hand around her waist, as if they were dancing, and gently pulled her towards him - reaching out with his other hand to touch her hair. She heard him take a quick breath and then he whispered, “May I kiss you, Jane?”

She took a quick breath of her own and nodded. He drew her head towards him and leaned down, she surprised herself by reaching up to touch his hair and met him halfway. It was a tentative, simple kiss. They bumped noses and she giggled, but then they tried it again and for just a moment, they both felt like this was how it was supposed to be. They pulled away, both feeling a little shy, but both smiling.

Jane turned over, still clutching her pillow. She touched her lips, still feeling his. She was thrilled and felt her first stirrings of desire. Every time she thought about their kiss, she blushed. But he had been a perfect gentleman, neither kissing her for too long, nor too much and afterwards, he said, “That was wonderful, Jane.” Then, hopefully, “Maybe we can do it again sometime?”  She had blushed, but nodded. “Come on, let’s go back in before they come looking for us.”

They danced a few more times and when he put his arm around her waist, he looked at her tenderly, the same way he had earlier, as if remembering their first kiss. She also remembered and smiled.

In retrospect, it was a perfect evening for her - exciting and filled with promise. As she sat up, she took out the flyer about the dance and kissed it, leaving a slight lip-print on it. She sighed, then tucked the flyer away in her diary. She was sure she’d remember it forever.

 

Downstairs, as they were saying good night, Phryne reached out and smoothed Jack’s lapel. Then she uncharacteristically stroked a lock of his hair back. She looked at him with a tender smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

There was humor in his eyes as he said, “My pleasure, Phryne. But I wonder?”

“Wonder?”  

“Yes, I wonder if Jane and her beau, did it better than this?” Jack reached out and pulled Phryne to him. He stroked her hair and trailed his fingers down her neck, coming back to hold her head - then he kissed her.

When they both took a breath, Phryne leaned back and quipped, “I doubt it, Jack.” Then she gave him a mischievous look. “But we can’t exactly give them a grade, though Jane probably would. _This_ is a subject that takes doing one’s homework.”

“Homework?” He arched a brow.

She gave him a cheeky smile. “You know, study, research…”

He gave her a smile of his own. “So what’s more important then, Phryne, study or research?”

“Well, it depends…”

“On?” He took hold of her fur stole and used it to pull her back to him.

“How dedicated one’s study partner is and how well they research together.” She reached up and pulled out the end of his bowtie, deftly undoing the top button of his shirt.    

He grinned and caught her hand saying, “I’ve always enjoyed studying.” Then he held out her arm and nibbled along her wrist, “And I excel at research.”

“Then you’ll definitely get an ‘A’ in this subject, Jack.”

He continued to nibble, “I rather think we’ve graduated from just studying though, don’t you?”

“Mmmm.”

He stopped and looked at her, “Perhaps we could ‘research’ _our_ dance more thoroughly on Valentine’s Day?”

She looked up at him with that smile again. “Perhaps we’ll even discover the need for further research, Inspector.”

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I’m looking forward to it, Miss Fisher.” And before she could get the last word, he turned and strode out to his car, leaving her staring after him.

Driving away, he thought about the party and wondered if she would enjoy receiving a corsage too. “No,” he thought, “It probably wouldn’t go with her dress.” Then he flashed back to last year. “But perhaps, an orchid...” He drove home smiling.


End file.
